you know you're my saving grace
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: Selama mereka selalu bersama-sama, Kei menduga takkan ada lagi yang berani mengusik teritori Yamaguchi. Namun nyatanya, Kei salah. Rencananya tidak sesempurna dugaan. Selalu ada retak di sana-sini yang mengingkari optimismenya. Terkadang, semesta menciptakan lelucon yang ia tak tahu di mana letak kelucuannya. [Tsukkiyama, for Miss Chocoffee]


.

.

 **you know you're my saving grace**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

Ia selalu berpikir bahwa selama ia berada di samping Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi akan aman bersamanya. Tidak akan ada lagi tukasan mengejek dari orang-orang yang tak bisa mengapresiasi si pemuda, tidak akan ada lagi tangisan serta pancaran ketakutan pada wajah Yamaguchi. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, Kei Tsukishima selalu memastikan ia bisa menjanjikan rasa aman itu pada Yamaguchi; mereka selalu pulang dan pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama, menghabiskan jam makan siang dengan duduk berdekatan untuk menyantap bekal masing-masing, dan meski terkadang Yamaguchi menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membenahi barang bawaan dalam ruang klub, Kei akan tetap menunggunya. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa mungkin, mungkin keberadaan konstannya di samping Yamaguchi bisa _berguna_.

Ya. Selama mereka selalu bersama-sama, Kei menduga takkan ada lagi yang berani mengusik teritori Yamaguchi. Namun nyatanya, Kei salah. Rencananya tidak sesempurna dugaan. Selalu ada retak di sana-sini yang mengingkari optimismenya. Terkadang, semesta menciptakan lelucon yang ia tak tahu di mana letak kelucuannya.

Saat Yamaguchi memasuki gedung olahraga dengan lebam di wajah serta beberapa luka lecet di dekat siku serta lututnya, Kei tidak bisa berpaling. Ia terpaku di tengah lapangan sementara Yachi dan Shimizu bergegas menghampiri Yamaguchi, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang repot-repot menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dari ekspresi wajah. Kehebohan yang terjadi setelahnya membuat telinga Kei berdenging lewat cara yang tak mengenakkan. Pelatih Ukai sontak menghentikan latihan, Takeda- _sensei_ berwajah agak pucat ketika berlari mendekati Yamaguchi, dan Kageyama buru-buru mengambil plastik besar berisi minuman energi yang ada di tangan Yamaguchi, meletakkan barang bawaan itu pada bangku panjang di pinggir lapangan, ada kepedulian langka pada mata si _setter_ (dan Kei tidak menyukai fakta tersebut sedikit pun). Yachi terlihat seolah-olah bisa pingsan kapanpun akibat kepanikannya, tetapi berhasil mengendalikan diri dan mulai membanjiri Yamaguchi dengan serangkaian pertanyaan.

Dengan agak kasar, Kei mendorong Hinata yang berada di dekat Yamaguchi, menggumamkan 'minggir' tanpa repot-repot menunggu reaksi Hinata. Matanya menyipit ketika ia mencermati luka-luka Yamaguchi, dan rasanya sulit untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kini. Kei tak tahu mengapa setengah jam lalu ia tidak menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Yamaguchi membeli pesanan Shimizu bersama-sama (minuman energi dan roti untuk seluruh anggota tim). Tanpa betul-betul ia sadari, tangannya kini dikepalkan dengan gusar di sisi tubuh. Mungkin jika Kei tidak melakukan itu, ia akan membiarkan emosinya mengambil alih dan membuatnya berakhir melakukan berbagai hal sembrono, misalkan mematahkan hidung Tanaka Ryuunosuke tanpa alasan. Untuk sepersekian detik yang singkat Kei sempat melempar picingan pada pintu masuk gedung olahraga, mempertimbangkan untuk mencari siapa yang berani-beraninya menyarangkan pukulan pada wajah Yamaguchi Tadashi, tetapi ia mengabaikan dorongan itu dengan cepat.

"Yamaguchi- _kun_ , lukamu harus segera diobati!"

"A-Ah, aku baik-baik saja, Yachi- _san_. Ini hanya—"

"Lukamu harus segera diobati." Kei memotong tukasan Yamaguchi, keningnya berkerut, ada sedikit kegeraman yang merayap ke suaranya. Dari jarak dekat, luka-luka itu terlihat buruk dan mengerikan. Ada lebam parah di dekat mata si pemuda, darah kering mewarnai sudut bibir Yamaguchi, sementara luka lecet yang cukup besar menghiasi siku Yamaguchi, dilekati darah segar yang belum sepenuhnya mengering. Kei merapatkan bibir, merasakan setiap garis emosi di wajahnya berubah kaku perlahan-lahan.

"Tsukishima benar, Yamaguchi." Sawamura menimpali; mata sang kapten diwarnai kekhawatiran sekaligus simpati yang tidak dilisankan. "Shimizu, kau bisa antar Yamaguchi ke ruang kesehatan sebentar?"

Sebelum Shimizu menjawab, Kei telah mengulurkan tangan. Ia meraih lengan Yamaguchi, sepelan dan sehati-hati mungkin, lantas ditatapnya Sawamura dengan kekeraskepalaan yang kali ini tak ia sembunyikan dari sorot matanya. "Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya, Sawamura- _san_."

.

.

.

Saat staf sekolah yang bertugas di ruang kesehatan mengobati luka-lukanya, Yamaguchi lebih banyak terdiam, 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih' seolah berebut tempat di lidahnya tiap kali si perawat melapisi lukanya dengan kapas dan perban baru. Dan meskipun keberadaannya tak lagi dibutuhkan di sana, Kei bersikeras menemani Yamaguchi; tanpa kata-kata, ia menunggu di samping ranjang tempat Yamaguchi duduk, berdiri seraya menautkan kedua telapak tangan dengan tak yakin, entah sudah berapa kali ia ikut berjengit saat Yamaguchi meringis akibat olesan obat merah pada permukaan luka lecetnya.

Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kata si perawat. Tidak ada luka serius di kepala, dan menurut pengakuan Yamaguchi ia tidak mengalami benturan serius yang bisa berdampak pada tulang tengkoraknya. Namun Kei juga tahu, Yamaguchi membatasi ceritanya. Dari suara si pemuda semata, ia tahu Yamaguchi menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dengan hati-hati Yamaguchi menuturkan cerita bahwa ia terjatuh saat sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan raya, semua ini hanya akibat kecerobohannya, dan kebohongan yang demikian payah tersebut membuat Kei mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus sangsi. Ia menunggu sampai si perawat pamit pergi sebentar (ada panggilan dari ruang guru, katanya), hingga kemudian ia mendudukkan diri di samping Yamaguchi. Matanya lekat menatap rak berisi obat-obatan yang berada tak jauh dari sana; ranjang ruang kesehatan berkeriut sedikit di bawah bobot tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak kembali ke gedung olahraga?" Yamaguchi tersenyum miring, menatap Kei dengan sorot mata hangatnya yang familiar. "Sawamura- _san_ bisa marah kalau kau pergi terlalu lama, Tsukki."

"Aku tidak takut." Ia menukas pelan, alis masih bertaut, sementara satu tangannya meremas permukaan seprai ranjang hingga sedikit kusut. "Mereka masih bisa latihan tanpaku, kan? Sawamura- _san_ bisa berkonsentrasi menempa _receive_ Hinata yang payah itu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, kau tahu?" Yamaguchi terkekeh geli, seolah menemukan humor dalam ujaran hambar Kei. Lantas pemuda itu sedikit bergeser, membuat pundak mereka bersentuhan. Itu gestur sederhana, mereka pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekadar _saling-menyandarkan-bahu_ , tetapi entah mengapa Kei bisa tahu bahwa Yamaguchi sedang berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu. "Kau bisa dihukum lari dua puluh keliling lapangan."

"Biar saja."

"Keras kepala."

" _Biar saja_."

Sedetik kemudian, ia menyadari mereka sama-sama menghela napas. Yamaguchi nampaknya telah menyerah untuk memperpanjang debat tersebut, sementara Kei tertunduk, logika di dalam kepalanya masih berusaha menguak cerita sesungguhnya di balik luka dan lebam itu. _Terjatuh? Penindas yang menemukan kesempatan ketika Yamaguchi sedang sendirian?_ Kei merapatkan bibir, dan saat ia menoleh, ia melihat tangan Yamaguchi yang menyentuh pelan permukaan kapas di bawah matanya, balutan yang menutupi lebam serta lecet di sana.

"Tsukki, Kau juga tidak takut dengan hukuman lari dua puluh kali keliling lapangan?"

Yamaguchi berujar lagi untuk mengisi lubang kosong dalam konversasi mereka. Namun alih-alih menjawab, tangan Kei meraih pergelangan tangan Yamaguchi dan menurunkan tangan pemuda itu dari kapas di pipinya. Kei tak sadar keningnya berkerut masam sekarang. "…jangan sentuh kapasnya."

"Ah, maaf, Tsukki."

"Kau mau lukamu infeksi?"

"Yah, kapasnya terasa aneh di wajahku dan—kau tahu, sudah lama aku tidak luka seperti ini…? Makanya. Rasanya aneh."

Yamaguchi tertunduk setelah sempat mengulas cengiran tipis. Pemuda itu menatap pergelangan tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman Kei, lantas menghela napas lagi. Kei tidak berpaling barang sedetik pun, sama sekali tidak melonggarkan cengkeramannya dari pergelangan tangan Yamaguchi.

"Sakit?" Ia bertanya, pelan.

"Tidak sama sekali!"

Kei memicingkan mata, seketika merasa sedang dibodoh-bodohi. "Kalau kau sedang berbohong, senyummu kelihatan aneh."

"Memangnya senyumku kelihatan seperti apa sekarang?" Yamaguchi mendebatnya dengan kasual. "Tapi sungguh, Tsukki, setelah diobati lukanya tidak terasa lagi."

Jeda, jeda.

"Siapa yang memukulmu?"

Dan atas pertanyaan tersebut, Yamaguchi terdiam. Bibir pemuda itu merapat dan senyumnya pudar, matanya yang sempat memicing akibat tawa kini balik menatap Kei dengan sorot yang memuat berbagai macam emosi. Itu tatapan yang mengingatkan Kei dengan Yamaguchi di masa lalu. Itu tatapan yang membuat isi perutnya bergolak tak nyaman, oleh rasa khawatir, oleh kekalutan yang mendadak bangkit setelah lama tertidur. "Aku tidak tahu, Tsukki."

"Maksudmu?"

"Uh, aku tidak tahu mereka siapa." Telunjuk si pemuda menggaruk sisi pipinya dengan gerakan kikuk. "Mereka anak sekolah sebelah, nampaknya. Sedang berkumpul di pinggir jalan, merokok dan mengobrol, lalu tanpa sengaja aku menabrak salah satu dari mereka dan—begitulah."

Suara Yamaguchi meredup di ujung kalimatnya, dan Kei bisa tahu apa yang terjadi tanpa perlu mendengar sisa penjelasan Yamaguchi. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena sempat merasa lega ketika mengetahui bahwa orang-orang itu bukanlah orang-orang yang dulu menindas Yamaguchi Tadashi. Benar. Mereka bukan siapa-siapa, kan? Mereka hanya bangsat keparat yang temperamennya mudah terusik, preman jalanan yang akan memukul siapapun— _pejalan kaki paling tak bersalah sekalipun_ —yang kebetulan membuat jengkel. _Mereka bukan siapa-siapa_. Namun pada kenyataannya, kelegaan Tsukishima Kei surut secepat kedatangannya. Frase 'mereka bukan siapa-siapa' itu terdengar dangkal di telinga Kei. Penghiburan penuh omong kosong yang tiada gunanya. _Yamaguchi terluka_ , dan sekarang sudah kepalang terlambat untuk mengubah kenyataan itu.

Ia menoleh, matanya menyipit ketika sekali lagi ia mencermati setiap luka di tubuh Yamaguchi. Ia mencari jejak-jejak rasa takut itu pada wajah si pemuda, atau setidaknya secercah kemarahan yang tersisa di sorot mata, tetapi Kei hanya menemukan seulas senyum tipis kala Yamaguchi menyadari tatapannya. Wajah Kei menghangat seketika.

"…aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Kejujurannya terujar tanpa sadar.

Suara Kei barusan lebih menyerupai bisikan, gumaman yang hanya bisa didengar mereka berdua ketika ia perlahan menautkan jari-jemarinya pada jemari Yamaguchi. Tangan Yamaguchi lebih hangat dari tangannya dan entah mengapa Kei merasa dirinyalah yang sedang _diselamatkan_ sekarang. Dari rasa takutnya. Dari kecemasan yang semenjak tadi terasa menghantui. _Apa kekhawatirannya berlebihan?_

"Aku tahu."

"Jangan pergi sendirian lagi, lain kali."

"...tapi aku bukan anak SD lagi, Tsukki." Kentara sekali, kali ini Yamaguchi berusaha meredam tawa. "Hari ini aku hanya sedang sial."

"Kau yakin?"

"Mm."

"Tapi aku tetap khawatir."

Ah. Ia tidak menyukai saat-saat ketika ia merasa dirinya terlalu emosional, tetapi begitu sulit untuk menyembunyikan rasa sayang itu dari matanya ketika ia berlama-lama menatap Yamaguchi.

Seolah merupakan bagian dari ingatannya sendiri, Kei masih bisa memanggil memori tentang pertemuan pertama mereka. Enam tahun lalu, taman kecil yang berada di dekat sekolahnya, sekelompok bocah pengecut yang banyak bicara, juga ejekan demi ejekan yang membuat Yamaguchi Tadashi menangis tak berdaya, betapa segala detil itu melekat erat di kepalanya bagai parasit. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia menarik Yamaguchi ke dalam pelukan.

Kei menyandarkan dagu pada bilah bahu si pemuda, mendengarkan detak jarum jam dinding yang bergema di ruangan, dan setelah beberapa detik Kei bisa merasakan Yamaguchi membalas pelukannya. Lagi-lagi ini bukan hal asing bagi mereka. Ia pernah memeluk Yamaguchi. Bukan sekali dua kali saja Kei menciumnya. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Kei membisikkan kata-kata penuh afeksi tepat ke bibir si pemuda. Namun dengan Yamaguchi, semuanya selalu terasa seperti pertama kali; wajah Kei memanas saat ia mengubur tatapannya di ceruk bahu Yamaguchi, kedua lengannya melingkar penuh gestur protektif pada pinggang Yamaguchi.

 _Tapi aku tetap khawatir._

Sulit untuk tidak melisankan itu sekali lagi.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, Kei bisa merasakan Yamaguchi menganggukkan kepala. Sekali, dua kali.

"Lain kali, kita pergi bersama-sama…?" Dengan suara ragu, Yamaguchi menyarankan.

"Kalau kita berpapasan dengan mereka, aku akan memberi _salam perkenalan_."

"Tsukki!" Kali ini Yamaguchi tak berhasil menyembunyikan tawa. Si _pinch server_ terkekeh dalam pelukannya, dan sesuatu dalam keriangan tersebut berhasil mengurai simpul ketegangan di dasar perut Kei meski perlahan. "Memangnya, kau bisa berkelahi? _Pernah_ berkelahi?"

"…berisik, Yamaguchi."

"Hei, aku benar-benar _tidak apa-apa_ , Tsukki." Setelah sempat terdiam, Yamaguchi berujar tepat di samping telinganya. Tangan si pemuda mengusap tengkuk Kei, sentuhannya terasa lembut dan familiar, seringan bulu angsa. "Lain kali, aku akan mengambil jalur lain. Atau menghindari mereka dengan menyeberang jalan—"

"Atau, _aku_ bisa menemanimu."

"Keras kepala."

Namun tak ada kejengkelan pada suara Yamaguchi barusan. Kei bisa mendengar _senyum_ Yamaguchi hanya dari kata-katanya. Dan ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menyimpan gema dari suara Yamaguchi dalam ingatannya. Kacamatanya sedikit bergeser dari posisi semula ketika ia mengecup pelan leher Yamaguchi, tetapi Kei belum ingin peduli dengan itu.

"Sekali waktu kau jauh-jauh dariku, kau berakhir babak belur seperti ini." Setelah sempat meragu, tangan Kei ikut bergerak untuk mengusap rambut Yamaguchi, hidungnya masih bersentuhan dengan leher pemuda tersebut. "Payah sekali."

"Paranoid."

"Ceroboh."

"…begini perlakuanmu pada seseorang yang sedang babak-belur?"

Kali ini, Kei yang pada akhirnya kesulitan menahan kekeh. Ia menyeringai tipis seraya mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Yamaguchi. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika mereka bertatapan mata lagi. "Katanya, kau tidak mau dikhawatirkan?"

"Apa aku pernah bilang begitu?" Tanpa ragu, Yamaguchi membalasnya, tetapi senyum hangat pemuda itu tak memudar. "Kapan aku bilang kalau aku tidak ingin dikhawatirkan Tsukki?"

Merasakan wajahnya menghangat saat ia mendapati sebelah tangan Yamaguchi menangkup pipinya, Kei memalingkan tatapan. " _Kupikir_ , kau tidak suka dikhawatirkan." Menilik dari tingkah Yamaguchi semenjak tadi, dan karena Kei _tidak_ bodoh, ia _tentu saja_ bisa menyimpulkan setidaknya satu hal. "Kau bahkan tidak mau kuantar."

"Karena aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Kau—"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika satu tangan Yamaguchi menangkup sisi pipinya yang lain. Dengan hati-hati Yamaguchi mengarahkan pandangan Kei hingga kembali padanya dan kini, meskipun ingin, Kei tidak lagi bisa berpaling. Matanya menatap mata Yamaguchi lurus-lurus; ia menduga kini rona merah itu sudah mencapai kulit tengkuk sekaligus ujung telinganya.

"…apa, Yamaguchi?"

Ini memalukan; barusan suaranya terdengar agak tercekat, parau dan tidak meyakinkan, hanya karena ia masih merasa bahwa dengan menatap Yamaguchi lewat jarak sedekat ini, ia mungkin akan jatuh cinta sekali lagi pada si pemuda. Hanya saja, rasanya tidak pernah seperti _jatuh_ —rasanya seolah Yamaguchi selalu sigap untuk menangkap lengannya tiap kali gravitasi mencoba meraih Kei, menyelamatkannya, Yamaguchi adalah parasutnya hingga mereka bisa kembali menjejakkan kaki di tanah solid bersama-sama.

Jemari Yamaguchi terasa hangat sekali di pipinya, membuat Kei memejamkan mata sebentar.

"Tsukki?"

"Hm?"

"Aku senang sekali." Gumaman Yamaguchi membuat Kei membuka mata kembali. Meski ia tahu rona merah di pipinya belum menghilang, Kei menatap Yamaguchi di detik berikutnya. Yamaguchi lantas berdeham dan Kei bisa melihat warna merah muda serupa di pipinya. "Kau mau repot-repot memikirkanku—dan aku senang sekali. Terlalu senang sampai-sampai, uh… aku jadi meracau, tadi. Menolak kebaikanmu karena aku gugup, padahal aku—senang. _Memang payah sekali_."

 _Ini bukan kebaikan_ , ia mengoreksi pengakuan Yamaguchi dalam hatinya, berusaha mengubur separuh emosi jengahnya yang mulai menyeruak ke ekspresi wajah. Ini kepeduliannya, dan bagi Kei kepedulian berbeda dari kebaikan hati semata. _Ini bukan kebaikan, dan kau tidak payah._ Hanya saja, alih-alih mengujarkan dialog dalam kepalanya, Kei memilih skenario yang lebih buruk, menggumam tak jelas selagi rahangnya terkatup rapat. "…kau senang hanya karena hal seperti ini?"

"Bukan _hanya_."

"Hanya." Ia menutup debat pendek mereka dengan kekeraskepalaannya yang biasa, tetapi tersenyum tipis di ujung kalimat. "Jadi aku boleh mengantarmu kalau Shimizu- _san_ menyuruhmu membeli barang-barang untuk tim?"

Yamaguchi mengangguk. "Tapi kupikir, yang dulu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Yang dulu?"

"Tidak akan ada lagi yang menindasku. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa kejadian itu… sudah bertahun-tahun lalu, kan?"

 _Sudah bertahun-tahun lalu_. Kei berusaha meresapi kata-kata itu, mematrinya kuat-kuat dalam benak, sebisa mungkin. Ada perasaan mual yang merayapi perutnya lagi, seolah mereka berbagi trauma yang sama. "Kau yakin?"

"Tidak akan ada lagi, Kei." Atas panggilan nama kecil itu, Kei berdeham kikuk sementara Yamaguchi tertawa ringan. "Mereka pasti takut dengan raksasa-berwajah-sangar-setinggi-hampir-dua-meter yang selalu mengikutiku."

"…siapa yang mengikutimu."

"Ah, maaf, aku salah." Senyum Yamaguchi melembut ketika pemuda itu mulai menyisirkan jemari pada rambut Kei. " _Aku_ yang selama ini mengikuti Tsukki. Berharap bisa aman, selama aku ada di belakang punggungmu."

Kali ini Kei tidak melewatkan secercah sorot muram pada mata Yamaguchi, dan ia memutuskan bahwa ia tidak menyukai itu. Entah mengapa Yamaguchi seolah menyusut lagi menjadi bocah berumur sepuluh tahun, bertubuh kurus kering dengan raut wajah dibayangi rasa takut. Lebam serta luka yang mengintip dari balik balutan kapas itu mengokohkan lagi kecemasan dalam diri Kei, membuat ia menyandarkan keningnya pada kening Yamaguchi, pelukannya pada pinggang si pemuda mengerat.

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan." Ia tidak terbiasa mengatakan hal-hal memalukan semacam ini, tetapi Kei berusaha. Meski wajahnya memanas lewat cara yang konyol. Meski ia jelas-jelas terdengar canggung ketika mengujarkannya. "Kalaupun kau memang mengikutiku, aku tidak keberatan."

Entah siapa di antara keduanya, yang lebih dulu menghela napas penuh kelegaan setelah itu. Dan Kei belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa ketika ia merasakan Yamaguchi mendorong pelan bahunya—membuat punggung Kei menyentuh permukaan seprai dalam bunyi tumbukan samar. Wangi obat-obatan tercium lebih kuat di sini, sosok Yamaguchi menciptakan bayangan di atas tubuhnya, dan Kei mengerjap. Ada seringai tipis yang ia ulas demi menyembunyikan kegugupan akibat kedekatan tubuh mereka kini.

"Seharusnya kita cepat-cepat kembali latihan, kan?" Ia mengulang peringatan Yamaguchi dengan suara mengejek—kendati jemarinya mengingkari ucapannya, kini menyingkirkan rambut Yamaguchi dari kening seraya berhati-hati agar ia tidak menyentuh luka si pemuda. "Tidak ada waktu untuk _tidur siang_ , Yamaguchi."

Di antara tangkupan telapak tangannya, Kei bisa merasakan wajah Yamaguchi memanas. Pemuda itu merona, masing-masing lengannya tertekuk di sisi kiri dan kanan Kei. "…katanya, kau yang tidak mau kembali latihan—"

Ucapan Yamaguchi terhenti ketika Kei menarik pemuda itu mendekat, membungkamnya dengan ciuman di bibir. Bantal di belakang kepala Kei terasa nyaman ketika bobot tubuh Yamaguchi bertumpu sepenuhnya pada tubuh Kei—dan ada sekian detik ketika mereka berhenti sejenak; Yamaguchi memberinya seulas senyum timpang yang khas saat pemuda itu melepas kacamata Kei dan menaruhnya di meja kecil dekat ranjang, hingga kemudian Yamaguchi menciumnya kembali, membuat mereka hanyut dalam irama familiar yang begitu mudah dijalani. Kei memejamkan mata, balas mencium Yamaguchi Tadashi tanpa jeda, berusaha tak tersenyum geli ketika membayangkan apa reaksi Sawamura Daichi jika mengetahui anggota timnya membolos latihan hanya demi berciuman di ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Aku…" Ia berujar pelan ketika ciuman mereka berakhir, jemarinya masih menangkup sisi pipi Yamaguchi, mengusapnya sesekali. Kepalanya tahu-tahu terasa ringan. "…aku akan menjagamu."

Yamaguchi terdiam. Namun jeda canggung itu terisi seketika oleh tawa si _pinch-server_ —rona di pipi Yamaguchi kini sewarna dengan tomat matang.

" _Shoujo-manga_ sekali, Tsukki."

Kulit wajahnya lah yang kini terasa terpanggang. Dan untuk membungkam Yamaguchi, Tsukishima Kei memeluk pemuda itu seerat mungkin.

.

.

 **end**

.

.

 **a/n:** Hadiah ulang tahun yang agak terlambat untuk **Miss Chocoffee** , alias Ta! Ehehe, semoga suka ya. Di twitter Ta bilang kalau Tsukkiyama masih termasuk OTP-nya, jadilah aku bablas bikin fic ini :'') /DITENDANG/ selamat ulang tahun ya Ta, semoga tahun ini bahagia selalu dan sukses segala-galanya~ Dan buat yang lain yang sudah baca juga, terimakasih sudah membaca! Ditunggu lho, komentar/kritik/sarannya :''D (btw, saya berusaha bikin Tsukki lebih _affectionate_ di fic ini, semoga masih in-chara ya :'D)


End file.
